


Halloween Party

by dayishujia



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Costume Party, Keith does drag, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: The university is having a Halloween costume party and the gang is getting ready to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sheith cosplay
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, even if it kinda went in probably a different direction than you were hoping. I actually don’t know much about cosplay, and since Halloween is coming up…. 
> 
> Also, I’m in love with the idea of Keith in a short skirt so~

The university was having a costume party and Keith spent weeks getting his costume ready. He wanted every little detail to be perfect - from the boots to the crop-top. 

He did his best to make what he couldn’t afford to buy, with dime-store materials and the sewing machine his boyfriend kept in his apartment. 

Shiro taught him how to stitch a hem, how to measure his body to make the right size - and, if nothing else, the making of their costumes gave them some really nice date nights, even if Keith’s fingers kept getting pricked. 

“What do you think?” 

It was the night of the party and Keith was giddy with excitement. They ordered in some food and invited their friends over to get ready together. 

Lance’s costume was the same he wore the year before - the Doctor. Specifically the Tenth. Keith thought it was a little lazy; the Tenth Doctor was the fan favorite and rather easy to put together. Especially since it was put together for last year’s party.

Hunk was going as Maui. He was thrilled to finally have a character based on his culture in American pop culture that people would  _get_. He was so excited about it, he even made a smaller version of the magical fish hook.

Pidge and her brother were going as Ghostbusters. The had the full get-up, complete with green goo on their faces and more to throw at others. 

Allure’s costume of choice was Sailor Moon. Her hair was long enough to be able to twist it into the character’s iconic hairstyle. 

Shiro was dressed up as Nightwing, with his hair slicked back and the mask drawn on in black face paint. The bodysuit was fun to watch him make, fighting with the old sewing machine and the finicky material.

Hearing Keith’s voice, Shiro’s head popped up. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, was Keith, in his Supergirl outfit.

Keith loved Supergirl - he was smitten with both the comic series and the television series. He hadn’t missed an episode to date. So when he heard about the costume party, he couldn’t resist going as his favorite super hero. 

It was also a great opportunity to try drag. Cheap drag, but drag nonetheless.

Keith’s skirt was short, similar in length to Allura’s. He tugged at it, making it hang lower on his hips in consequence. He chose not to wear a breastplate under the blue crop-top with the iconic ‘ _S_ ’; they got expensive, after all. 

Keith tossed unruly strands of the fake blonde hair of his wig over his shoulder and Shiro cleared his throat. “You look great.”

“Shiro’s gunna cream his pants,” Lance snickered and immediately got a hard slap over the shoulder by Allura. Keith glared at Lance and flicked him the bird.

“You made that Keith?” Pidge asked. “It looks really good. Better than store-bought.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith frowned, looking down over his costume again. He pulled the skirt so it hung right on his hips and rocked his weight to his other foot. “Takashi helped a lot.”

“Don’t be modest!” Matt said. “I know Shiro’s good with the sewing machine, but he’s not that good.”

“Shut up, Matt.”

Shiro got up from the raggedy sofa toward Keith. He hooked his arm around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed his forehead. “Eat a little,” he said. “Then we’ll go to the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me here](lilmissginge.tumblr.com/ask)   
>  [my tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
